Whiskey Lullaby
by Gaiana Killingsworth
Summary: My first fanfic. Songfic. Ummm...This is about Sean and Emma. No more info, wouldn't want to give it away


Okay, umm...this is a songfic. The song's called Whiskey Lullaby. It's one of my favorites.

Summary: Okay, if you've seen the music video for Whiskey Lullaby, you'll know that the girl was cheating on the guy while he was in the military. Well this is about Sean coming back from Wasaga while Emma was messing around with Jay. Oh and to make this work out good, ummm...Sean will have to be with Emma, so, I guess Ellie and him broke up in this or something, you can work that out your self. This should say enough. Oh, and if you have depression, you might want to step away from this fanfic.

Rated: PG-13/R

Pairing: No one really.

Disclaimer: Id do not own Degrassi, if I did, Semma and Jemma would totally be together at the same time. I know, Im sick. I do not own Whiskey Lullaby. Brad Paisley does and that other singer in the song.

Sean walked into the house hoping Emma would love to see his first arrival since the day he left. He walked up the steps of the porch and turned the knob of the door.

Silence.

He walked around the dark house as he looked for his love, Emma.

No one.

He saw nobody in the house. He walked down the steps into the basement as they creaked quietly. He heard noises in the bedroom. It was laughter. What could she possibly be laughing about? He walked into the room and saw Jay and Emma. Together. "What the hell is going on here?" Sean yelled as it echoed through the basement. Chills were sent up Emma's spine as she got up to talk to Sean. "Sean I-" Emma tried to say but Sean cut her off. "No Emma, I don't want to hear it." He ran out of the house and went to his apartment. It was empty and dark. He felt betrayed. His girlfriend with his best friend. How could they?

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

He went to the cabnit in the kitchen and took out a bottle filled with the sick liquid he called medicene. He went into the living room, trying to forget everything.

He couldn't. Everytime he tried, he could never get drunk enough to forget about his love. He loved her and she betrayed him. But a few nights later, he forgot everything.

_We watched him drink the pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He lay there on the couch. He pulled the full bottle to his lips and swallowed the drink. He took his last drink and slowly closed his eyes. He knew it was his last night.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life was short but this time it was bigger  
Then the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Emma ran down the street. Rain started to pour like the tears pouring down her face. She arrived at the house and rammed the door open. She gasped at the sight she had to lay her eyes on as she tried to run to the couch as ast as she could. She checked his heart. She felt nothing beating. There was no breath. She looked at the bottle laying on top of his stomach and took it off. She gently took her last kiss she would ever have. Oh how much she wanted him to be alive. She caused this. She layed her head on top of his stomach and cried.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

She called 9-1-1 and soon the loud sirens were heard coming down the street. She walked out of the house to inform them where she was. They went into her driveway and walked out of the car and into the empty apartment. When they walked in, it was colder than usual. Or, at least to Emma it was. They took the lifelss body and put it in the car and drove off, leaving Emma to cry.

A few days later was the funeral. His parents were crying in front of the casket at the church. Emma was in the back with Jay. Both were crying for Sean. "I can't believe we did this to him. I knew we hurt him but I didn't know it was that bad." Emma said. "I loved him." "Then, why would you mess around with me?" Jay asked. "Because I was stupid and he really pissed me off when he left." Emma replied, crying harder. When it was over, they went outside to where they would bury Sean. They allowed people to say their last words. Emma went up to the casket and felt the wind picked up.

"Sean, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I love you. I have always loved you. When I did the things I did, I didn't know that it would lead to this." Emma said, "I was just mad that you left, please forgive me." The wind died, then picked up, letting Emma know that he forgave her and loved her also.

It was time to bury him. She was sitting on the front row, crying on Jay's shoulder. They lowered the casket aas Emma cried harder.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Thanks for reading this. I am not done with it yet, but it should be short, seeing as there aren't many words to the song. I have literally been brought to tears writing this. But I have depression, so it might be different for those of you who don't. I'll update soon.


End file.
